Just One Night
by Jedi-JEB
Summary: The night before Siri Tachi departs on her mission as a slave trader she stops by Obi-Wan Kenobi’s quarters to say goodbye. ObiSiri.
1. Coming to Say GoodbyePassion

Title: Just One Night

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer and Bethany)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters nor are making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Siri Tachi made her way through the lighted hallways of the Jedi Temple, her cloak flowing behind her as she took swift steps. The hallway was nearly deserted and all Siri could hear was her heavy breathing, once again a reminder of how fast she was walking. She was in a hurry though. Soon she would be off on another mission. Over the past few months Siri and her Master, Adi Gallia, had ventured on many missions spanning throughout the galaxy.

Adi had seen that Siri needed some rest and had requested leave for both of them. The Council granted it, and she and Adi spent the next week meditating and training. Although Siri enjoyed the time with her Master, she noticed that Adi was acting strange. Normally her Master would not involve herself in Siri's personal feelings or thoughts, but this time Adi kept asking her about them. Siri thought it was strange, but was pleased. She and Adi had never been close. She thought this was way for them to get to know each other. She was wrong though.

Siri would never forget the morning she was awoken by Adi and told to get ready for a Council meeting. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They were regularly called to the Chambers for random meetings about missions and such. However, when Siri arrived, there were only two other Jedi. Master Yoda and Master Windu. Siri could tell just by the look on her Master's face that this meeting would be different.

And she was right...

Mace Windu spoke first, telling Siri about the task they had for her. Her Trials. She felt her heart leap to her throat as she heard that she was about to be knighted and she couldn't help but smile until Mace explained her mission.

She was to infiltrate a slaver's corporation, undercover of course, and make her way up in the ranks until she was his right hand man, or women in her case. Then with the help of the Jedi bring him down. This mission intrigued Siri. She always hated the idea of a person owning another person and she wanted to do everything in her power to stop this evil organization. Her stomach turned to knots though to hear that she would be gone for months and possibly even years.

She then knew why Adi had been acting so strange and she shared a look with her Master. She would be leaving the Temple as a Padawan and coming back a Knight. These would be her Trials.

Siri dropped her head in respect and accepted the task the Council had given her, and then Master Windu added one more thing.

She would have to completely cut herself from her life, the Temple, her friends, and her Master. Everything. She would give up her life and devote herself to the slaver, Krayn, and make it seem like she has left the Jedi. No one could know she was on a mission, except the Jedi that were in that room.

At this Siri bit her lip. She couldn't talk to anyone, even her Master. Everyone would think she betrayed the Jedi and turned into the very thing she despised.

Wanting to back out, Siri turned to her Master and saw the look in her Master's eyes. Adi believed in her. Siri could see the pride and love in her Master's eyes. Siri had never seen her Master look at her like that. It filled her with confidence; she knew she could do it. As Siri forced her gaze away from Adi she bowed and accepted the mission.

This was her last night in the Temple, her last night at home. She wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. So after visiting with a few of her friends, she headed for the man she considered her best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan had recently been through a tragedy. Just two weeks ago his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, died in battle. He was caught in a duel with a Sith Lord on the planet of Naboo. Siri had not heard much of it, but what she did hear was that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fought the Sith. They fought together, but they were separated at one point. Qui-Gon continued to fight but did not win the battle. He was stabbed by the Sith's lightsaber. Having seen his Master stabbed, Obi-Wan, who was kept from getting to Qui-Gon by a force field, dueled with the Sith and won, cutting the Sith in half. He won just in time to get to his Master's side to say goodbye. However Qui-Gon did not say goodbye, or anything. His dying words were used to make Obi-Wan promise him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. Obi-Wan agreed and watched his Master die.

When Siri heard this, her heart felt deeply for Obi-Wan. He had loved Qui-Gon. He was like Obi-Wan's father, yet this new boy, Anakin, seemed more important to him then his own apprentice.

Siri had traveled to Naboo for Qui-Gon's funeral. Adi and Qui-Gon were close friends and Siri came along to say goodbye to the Jedi Master and to offer condolence to Obi-Wan. She had never seen Obi-Wan like he was that night.

When he first saw her he was distant, eyes showing the pain he was feeling though. He was that way all during the funeral. As Siri stood by Adi she stole glances at Obi-Wan, who was standing there calmly, as a Jedi would, watching the body of his Master burn. When they were all dismissed at the end of the ceremony, he left with a young boy. Siri, curious as always, asked her Master who the boy was and Adi told her that he was Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Not even bothering to hide her shock, Siri left the room and sought out Obi-Wan, finding him in one of the palace rooms he was assigned to by Queen Amidala. He was alone and looked like hell. Siri came into his room and the two spent almost the whole night talking. He told her the story of his last mission as a Padawan. How they found the boy, Anakin, and Qui-Gon thought he was the Chosen One. How Qui-Gon wanted to train Anakin and tried to take Anakin while Obi-Wan was still his apprentice. However after the Council pointed that out Qui-Gon proclaimed that Obi-Wan was ready for the trials. Siri could feel the embarrassment and sadness in the story. Then as Qui-Gon's dying words he asked for Obi-Wan to train Anakin. Siri felt anger rise at that. Obi-Wan loved Qui-Gon, yet Qui-Gon seemed to care more about Anakin.

There wasn't much Siri could do to help him. She offered her advice, had given him a hug, and even given him a gentle kiss on his cheek, something that was rare for her. But she liked it.

That night she discovered something about herself and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She cared for him, much more than a friend, as something else. She had never felt this way about anyone, and it made her nervous. After hours of talking and even shedding a few tears Siri left Obi-Wan's quarters.

That was two weeks ago. She and Obi-Wan had talked some since then and she had even seen him smile. Things were getting better with him, she could tell. But she wondered how he would feel after she left. She knew they were close, but close enough for him to be upset that she left? Of course. After he heard she had left the Jedi he would be upset. She didn't want him to think of her like that. But she couldn't stop it. All she could do was visit him and in her own way, to say goodbye.

Siri reached the Jedi Knight's quarters and paused outside the door. Hesitating for a moment she knocked on Obi-Wan's door. She waited, brushing off her tunic, having left her robe in her apartments. When there was no answer, she knocked again with a sigh. Once again there was no answer. Frowning, she opened the door hesitantly, stepping in. "Obi-Wan?"

Siri glanced around the immaculate apartment for a moment. It appeared to be empty, but after a moment Obi-Wan walked out of his room with just a bathrobe on, tying it quickly as he entered the living room. He was still wet and his hair soaking, obviously having just got out of the shower. He gave her a surprised look. "Siri..."

"I have perfect timing, huh?" she managed a small smile. She hadn't really been expecting to walk in on him like this. It was a bit embarrassing, but she managed to mentally shrug it off.

"Oh yeah." He smiled back.. "What brings you here?" He asked Siri.

"Just came to visit, say hi. See how you were doing," she answered with a shrug. She couldn't tell him the truth. The real reason she was there. However, she wanted to admit to what was about to happen. She didn't though, keeping it to herself. This was how it had to be.

Obi-Wan shrugged, took the towel that was draped over his shoulder and wiped his hair off with it as he stood in front of her. "I've been better." He admitted. "But I am doing better."

"You want me to let you change?" She suggested. He looked cute like that, she decided. It was just strange to see him without the Padawan braid he usually wore.

He shook his head. "No you're fine. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Umm, that would be great," she answered. "Water, please," she requested, knowing that he was about to ask.

Obi-Wan nodded going into the kitchen and got her a glass of water and brought it to her.

"Aren't you going to have something?" she asked, taking a sip. It was refreshing to her throat, which felt a bit tight from holding back all she wanted to say, which was hard now that she was talking to him face to face.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've already got my fill of water." He motioned to his wet body.

Siri gave a catcall with a smirk, sipping her water. It was rare for her to do things like that, but she managed to get him to smile, something that hadn't happened much since Qui-Gon's death.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a smile. Their relationship had greatly improved from the time there were kids. At one point Siri had been so angry with Obi-Wan, but after a few missions they started to find they liked each other. They were complete opposites, yet they attracted to each other as friends. Though sometimes she would think of him as more than a friend. Something she was ashamed of. She had never told anyone about the thoughts he had about Obi-Wan though. She didn't want to either, but she did want him to know.

"You're looking good yourself..." Obi-Wan commented.

Siri struck a pose flopping onto the sofa like she did often, making herself at home.

As he looked over her a smirk came to his face and he circled her and took the seat next to her. He gave her an innocent look before reaching out and tickling her.

Siri laughed, batting at his hands with her free one, almost spilling her drink. _Blast, he knows my weakness_, she thought to herself.

Obi-wan took her glass from her, set it on the table continued tickling her. "Oh, you like this Siri. You know you do..." He grinned.

Siri continued to laugh, which meant she was unable to answer, squirming away from him.

Laughing, Obi-Wan grabbed Siri's arms, threw her over his shoulder and then stood up, spinning her.

Siri laughed, enjoying this. Usually she wouldn't have been so relaxed, but seeing Obi-Wan like this was rare, and refreshing.

After a moment, Obi-Wan set Siri back on the couch, leaning very close to her and paused looking into her eyes. He felt something rise inside him. He barely recognized the feeling but somehow he knew...it was love. "Thank you." He said gently.

"For what?" she asked, raising one eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"You really helped me after Qui-Gon's funeral. I don't know what I would have done without you." Obi-Wan had been containing the emotions from his Master's death inside him and refused to release them to the Force. Siri had helped him through it, to show him it was all right to miss him and feel pain for his death.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" she asked, becoming solemn. She wanted to go back to just moments before with laughing. She knew this topic was hard for him.

"I haven't been with one in a while." He admitted looking down into her stunning blue eyes. They sent chills down his spine. Normally filled with determination and stubbornness they had now been replaced with kindness and concern. Just to know that she cared for him made him lean in closer.

"Then what would you call me?" she asked, leaning a bit closer as well, hands folded in her lap.

Obi-Wan paused looking her over. He wanted just to come out and say how he felt for her but he held back. "My best friend." He said almost as a whisper.

Siri realized how close they were, but didn't want to move away. In fact, she couldn't. She felt as if she was being pulled closer, until they were just mere inches apart.

Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan was hit with her scent. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and his heart was beating a mile a minute just looking into her crystal blue eyes.

Siri looked at him for a moment, and couldn't resist the impulse to lean over and gave him a quick, soft kiss. She didn't know why. She did it without thinking. Feel, don't think. They had been taught that in their training, and now she was doing just that.

Obi-Wan looked at her surprised, but his eyes showed how much he liked it, and how much he loved her. Letting his emotions take a hold of him Obi-Wan leaned into her kissing her again.

Siri was surprised by this, but had to admit, she liked it. She had thought he would have pulled away and asked what she was doing and why. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loved him. She had for a while, and kissing him felt right. She cautiously deepened the kiss, having never done this before. She was going just on instinct and Obi-Wan did the same. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him, he continued kissing her stroking her hair gently.

Pulling back for a moment to catch her breath, Siri looked at him. She knew that this was wrong to feel like this, to be doing this. Jedi were not to know love or to be attached. However, she also knew that this might be the last time she would see her best friend. She might see him in a year, or two, or after many years. There was also a chance she never would again. She might be killed, or he might be killed. The possibilities were endless. She wasn't going to hold back anymore. She just leaned closer, kissing him deeply.

He wanted this. For so long he wanted them to be together, and now he could feel she wanted it too. He had hid behind the code for so long but now, now he just wanted to live. After Qui-Gon's funeral he learned so many things and now he wanted to show how much he cared for Siri. He leaned Siri back against the couch, leaning over her as he kissed her.

Continuing to kiss him, Siri wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she shouldn't want this, but she did. She had loved him for so long, and to see he felt the same way...it made the pain of her mission even greater. However, that didn't mean she wanted to stop. It made her want this more. As she ran one hand through his hair, she pushed her thoughts away, and just focused on the moment.

His hand traveled up the back of her shirt as he unbuckled her belt as he kissed down her cheek to her neck. Siri was a bit shocked by this, but let him, one of her hands moving down his back. She was not ready to make a bold move just yet

He started sliding off her shirt, and then paused, almost looking for permission from her to do it and to his relief Siri nodded, her own hand now resting on the bathrobe's sash, about to take it off.

Obi-Wan slid her shirt off pulling back, looking at her. "Force you are beautiful." He whispered.

"You aren't too bad yourself," she smiled, untying his sash, feeling her cheeks start to redden slightly at this. She had never kissed someone until now, and they were becoming even more intimate. That wasn't enough to make her stop though.

Obi-Wan smiled with a small chuckle as he started to take her pants off and slid his robe off, keeping them covered though, smiling at her.

Siri saw the excitement in his eyes and knew she should stop him, but didn't. Instead, she kissed him, hands moving over his chest. She wanted to share this with him, and to remember it, no matter what happened on the mission.

The passion grew between them and Obi-Wan lifted his hand for just a moment to lock the door with the force and then shut off the light. He pulled back to breathe for a moment and then found he couldn't stop himself from kissing her, from touching her. He wanted her so much and wanted to show how much he loved her like he always should have done. And by the look in her eyes he knew she wanted as well. He pulled her pants completely off and tossed them onto the floor. He didn't know what he was doing, just going by his feelings. Like Qui-Gon had always told him, he didn't think and he wasn't going to allow himself to or else he would convince him to let this wonderful moment end and he would have missed out on one of the most important things in his life. How could he let her go after taking in her sweetness and pleasure? How could he say no? The Jedi Obi-Wan would. But what about the real one the one not hiding behind the code, the one that loved and felt for others? He felt himself split in two and was left with this decision. And he made it as he ran a hand up her thigh and leaned into her, kissing her neck.


	2. Nighttime ConfessionsLosing Control

Title: Just One Night

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer and Bethany)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters nor are making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Siri flopped back onto the couch, panting heavily, spent, but feeling amazingly complete, more so than ever before in her life. She looked up at him, gently running the back of her hand along his cheek, blue eyes looking up into his as he smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms as the both laid on the couch in the middle of his living room wearing nothing, his robe laying over them. He kissed her forehead. "How did you get to be so beautiful?" He whispered.

"Just lucky, I guess…" she smiled back at him, also whispering, arms loosely going around his neck.

Obi-Wan let out a small pleasure moan and his eyes drifted towards the chrono and it sudden became a moan of alarm as he jumped off her, standing up. "Blast! Anakin!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Siri asked shocked by his outburst. With the moment broken, she found herself feeling strangely self-conscious and she reached to get her tunic.

"Oh...no, don't." He looked over at her. "I didn't mean to alarm you, but Anakin's class ended a few minutes ago and he is expected back any second." He looked at her for a moment. "I have to hide you."

"Hide me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, pulling on her tunic. It was an amusing thought in some ways.

He grabbed her clothes off the floor and took her hand pulled her up off the couch. "Can you stay in my room?"

"For how long?" she raised her eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Not long." He assured her. "Anakin isn't used to the time change here and always wants to go to sleep early." He said and then paused realizing he was completely nude and went back to the couch getting his robe before ushering her to his room again.

Siri laughed, taking her own clothes from him as she went into his room. "So not enough time for a bath?" She couldn't think of much else to do to occupy herself, and warm water would feel good. She didn't know the next time she would be able to enjoy a long, warm bath.

"You don't want to organize my room?" He teased her.

"No. You can that on your own, Kenobi. I have better things to do. And that is a bath," she said with a grin.

"You can take a bath." He suggested. "I promise Anakin won't come in here. And his room is on the other side of the apartment, so he won't be able to hear anything." He kissed Siri gently before throwing his robe on the bed and rushed over to his closet to put some clothes on.

Siri kissed him back then slid into the fresher, starting to run the bath, still in just her tunic. She laid her other clothes on the counter for later, shutting the door before taking off her tunic and sliding into the water. It felt so strange. They were acting like two teenagers in love. They were in love, but they were not teenagers. She didn't mind though. In fact, she liked it. She didn't show a lot of affection, so this was very different for her.

Finished getting dressed, he pulled out a smaller, clean tunic that he had not fit into in a while. He laid it on the bed for Siri to wear and walked into the fresher to tell her. "Siri I have some clean clothes out here for you." He told her, getting a comb to fix his hair, knowing it probably looked like he was actually doing something.

"Thanks," she called back, before letting herself sink under the water. She was confused by her emotions. She didn't know why she felt the way she did, but she liked it. No, she loved it. And she loved Obi-Wan. When she heard the door open, she came up for air, and wiped the water away from her eyes.

Obi-Wan came into where she was taking a bath and smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her. He just couldn't stop. "You want some music?" He teased.

"And some candles," she joked.

He smiled and dipped his hand into the water and splashed some on drops on her face. "I wish I could stay." He whispered.

"Well, how long will you be gone?" she asked wiping the water away from her face. She should feel strange in this situation with him, but she didn't. Not really. They had been friends for a long time, and now they were even more.

"An hour tops." He promised and heard the front door open and close. He kissed Siri again. "Be right back."

Siri smiled to herself as she held her breath sinking under the soothing water again.

Anakin came into the apartment and glanced around. "Master?" he called

Obi-Wan messed up his hair like it always looked and took a deep breath before stepping into the living room. "Hey. How was class?" He asked his apprentice.

"Good I guess," he shrugged then yawned. "I'm tired."

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly. Anakin would want to go to sleep soon, and then he could go back to Siri. She was all he could think about. He knew it was selfish, but after taking her in he couldn't let her go. "Still getting used to Coruscant time?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. And it is still cold here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We don't have twin suns, you'll get used to it. I got your cloak today." He smiled getting the small cloak from the kitchen chair and handed it to the boy.

Anakin grinned and pulled it on. He instantly felt warmer and more like a Jedi "Thank you Master," he smiled up at him.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome, Padawan." He said and looked back at his room with longing. "Are you hungry?" He asked Anakin.

"A little," he admitted. "I had an early dinner, but I'm hungry again."

Obi-Wan nodded, still looking back at the door. "I'll fix you something." He turned back to the boy and started into the kitchen. He really didn't know how to cook, but how hard could it be?

Anakin smiled and followed him into the kitchen, happy to getting yet another meal. As a slave, the amount of food they got wasn't enough for more than two or three meals a day. "What are you going to make?"

Obi-Wan paused as he looked through the cabinets. "Uh..." He spotted something easy and quick. "Well it isn't anything fancy, just a type of soup..."

"Soup?" Anakin asked. "What kind of soup?"

"One that is a type of vegetable. With a hint of Coruscant spices." He said.

Getting out a can Obi-Wan got out a pot and putting the soup on the burner.

"Is it good?" the young boy asked, trying to watch what Obi-Wan was doing, before giving up, too short to see. Instead, he went to the table and sat down.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very." Soup was something Obi-Wan could make very easily. He had never been a five star chef and usually relied on the good cooks in the Temple's cafeteria but since he had been back at the Temple he found himself wanting to learn to cook for himself. Most of the time he was not successful but he was getting better.

Anakin sat at the table, swinging his legs, waiting.

Fixing the food quickly, and without messing it up, which he was proud of, he put it down in front of Anakin and sat down next to him, almost anxiously as he watched the boy with impatience. It shouldn't take long for Anakin to finish but it was driving Obi-Wan insane. The thought of Siri in his bathtub, bathing made his body ache, wanting to be with her.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Anakin asked him, picking up on his anxiety

"Uh?" Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin and then nodded. "Oh yes, everything is great."

"You seem uneasy," he remarked, starting to sip the soup. "This is good."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Anakin nodded. "Can I have something to drink?" he asked after a moment.

Obi-Wan nodded. "What would you like?"

"Water?" he asked. It was rare to have it back on Tatooine so now he had it as much as possible.

"Water?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but shrugged getting up and getting it for him.

"Thank you Master." he smiled, sipping it after taking another sip of his soup.

Obi-Wan nodded. "So you think you'll head to bed after this? We have an early start in the morning."

Anakin nodded, finishing the soup. "I am tired."

Smiling inwardly, Obi-Wan kept from showing any outside emotions. "Rest is an important thing, especially during training."

Anakin nodded. "Will I have time for a shower in the morning?" He loved water, and while he wanted to go swimming, he didn't know how. Until he was taught, he would be sticking to drinking many glasses of water and long showers.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course."

Anakin nodded, taking the bowl to the counter and setting it down with his glass. Yawning, he looked over at Obi-Wan. "Are you going to go to bed too?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes." It wasn't a lie. He would go to bed...eventually.

"Well, good night Master..." he said, feeling a bit awkward still with how to be like this, and started for his room

"Good night." Obi-Wan smiled. "Sleep well." He went into the kitchen and started to wash some dishes to kill some time, absently washing them as he opened himself to Anakin and after a few moments, Obi-Wan felt Anakin was asleep and put everything down, rushing to his room and came in locking the door. Quickly he ripped off his tunic going into the fresher. "Siri?"

Siri came out, dressed in the tunic he had laid out and her pants. Her hair was still damp, but she had used his comb to brush it. "A girl could drown waiting for you," she teased

"Well, why don't I save you?" He smiled, grabbing Siri's waist and lifted her into the air before bringing her down and kissing her.

Siri laughed quietly at this and kissed him back. She still couldn't believe they were like this. He was a Jedi Knight and soon she would be as well. They were acting like Padawans, but she didn't care.

Holding Siri close to him, he continued to kiss her, running his hand up her back. "Did you have a nice bath?" He asked.

Siri smiled. "Aside from having to wait for you, yes."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well you can always take another one." He stroked her cheek.

"Then I might as well just become a fish," she teased, blushing slightly at what he was doing. No one had ever been like this with her. It was strange, but not in a bad way.

"I'll become one with you." He smiled kissing her neck and pulled her shirt open more as he kissed her down to her chest.

Siri gave a soft gasp of surprise as the cool air hit her skin. She couldn't believe they were doing this. But it felt right.

"We've got all night and any night after that, forever." He whispered.

Siri paused at this, a feeling of dread coming over her. That wasn't true and she knew it. She would be leaving, which meant this would be the last night they would have in a long time. Possibly the last night ever. "You can't be certain of the Force's will," she replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, I just hope we can. I've never felt this way about anyone...I don't want it to go away."

"No matter what happens, we'll have this night," Siri answered. She was going to make the best of her last night here.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her again and used the force to turn off the lights. "Forever."

Siri kissed him back gently. "And you are sure about this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He looked her in the eyes. "I've been a real wreck since Qui-Gon...you were there for me. You've always been there for me. I don't want to be emotionless I want to feel and express what I'm feeling. I never told Qui-Gon how much I loved him. It is the biggest mistake of my life. I won't make that with you."

Siri hugged him tight at this, tears in her eyes, unable to tell him what was going to happen. Knowing that when he found out, he would probably hate her.

Obi-Wan hugged her back. "Because I love you. And I want to show you how much I do."

Siri nodded, leaning up and kissing him deeply. She loved him, and even if he ended up hating her later, she was living for the moment.

Obi-Wan undid her tunic, his already off, and pulled her over to the bed laying her back against it.

"Are you sure Anakin won't hear us?" she asked with a small smile, looking up at him.

Obi-Wan looked over at the door. "I believe so...we can take ourselves into the closet." He suggested.

Siri laughed. "The closet doesn't sound that comfortable."

"We'll bring the sheets and pillows..." He stroked her stomach and leaned down kissing it.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, uncertain if he was joking or not. She couldn't help but laugh at his actions since it tickled.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It will be safer." He said laying his chin on her stomach.

Siri nodded looking down at him. She ran one hand through his hair and once again noticed the missing braid. He looked different it and she found herself missing it.

"What?" He looked at her with a smile.

"You look different without the braid," she admitted.

"Older? More Knightish?" He asked pulling on her braid.

Siri gave him a good natured smirk. "Nope. You are still just Obi-Wan," she teased.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes and gave her one of his famous smiles. "Careful you might hurt my feelings..."

"Awww, I can make it up to you," she smiled, kissing him

"You better." He said in between kisses wrapping his arms around her.

Siri continued to kiss him, deeply. All they had was tonight. Tonight, no rules or Code would stand in the way. They would not worry about being Knights or Padawans. They could just be two people in love.

Obi-Wan stroked a strand of her hair back as he kissed her and unbuckled his pants, pulling them off.

Siri smiled at him, pulling off her own pants, arms going around him again.

Obi-Wan rolled over turning Siri with him having her now lying on top of him as they kissed and he ran a hand down her back.

Siri started to kiss down from his jaw to his neck, as if unable to get enough of him. She had been so good at controlling herself; it was scary to feel as if her self-control was gone.


	3. Sneaking Out

Title: Just One Night

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer and Bethany)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters nor are making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Siri laid another kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek, panting heavily, a smile on her face, eyes sparkling, arms around Obi-Wan still. One of her legs was laying over one of his and her head rested on his shoulder. She was looking up at him, wishing that she would never have to leave this place. That things could be as they were at that moment, with no missions or rules to worry about.

Obi-Wan smiled back at Siri with a small laugh. "That was so wonderful." He said.

"Better than before?" she teased slightly

"Kind of hard to compare." He leaned into her. "You are my first." He admitted to her.

"Really?" she asked, somewhat surprised. For some reason, she had thought he would have had plenty of opportunity. Of course, he was as strict to the Code as she was. "You are mine too," she revealed

"Guess we've been good Jedi...up until now." He smiled. "You were worth the wait."

"I'm glad we got to share this," she smiled, though it was sad. After all this, she was going to have to leave. She wouldn't even be able to properly say goodbye.

Obi-Wan frowned seeing her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Just wishing we would have more time..."

"Well I'm not doing anything tomorrow..."

"You have a Padawan," she reminded him. _And I won't be here_ she added silently.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well he is at class during the day..."

Siri nodded with agreement. "He is..." There was no denying that.

"And I'm not doing anything...think you can tear yourself away for an hour? I'll even make you lunch."

Siri buried her head in his shoulder so he couldn't see her face, feeling tears. She knew he didn't like to cook and here he was, offering to do it for her. Why did this have to happen now? Why did they have to wait so long to understand what they were feeling?

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I'll take that as a no..."

"I just want to enjoy tonight while we can, ok?" she asked of him, quickly blinking back tears. She couldn't let herself cry. Not here and definitely not in front of him.

"While we can? Do you need to be someplace?"

"I just never know when Master Adi and I might be sent on a mission," she pointed out. That was true. She knew a mission would be coming tomorrow, and after that, she would have to go her own way.

"I know..." He sighed holding her closer.

"No matter what, this night is what is true..." she murmured to him. She hoped later he would remember that. Maybe so when she came back, he wouldn't hate her.

Obi-Wan lifted Siri up, hovering her over him and leaned up kissing her. "Are you all right?" He asked gently, holding her so he could look her in the eyes. She was so light, it surprised him how easily he could lift her.

Siri nodded, not able to meet his gaze directly. "Of course. Why?"

"You seem sad..." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter." Pulling her up close to him, kissing her, laying her on top of him.

Siri kissed him back, trying to push away the thoughts of having to leave him. She was a Jedi, and could hold back her feelings. She had to. This mission was important, and she had to remember that a Jedi's life was to help the Republic.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked stroking her hair back.

This question caught Siri off guard. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"How do you feel, about me?"

"You don't know?" she asked, a bit surprised. Hadn't what they had just shared been enough of an answer?

Obi-Wan turned his gaze from her for a second. "I just want to hear you say it."

Siri leaned over so she was leaning closer. She took in a deep breath, letting out slowly. This would be hard, yet relieving to finally say. "I love you..." she whispered close to his ear.

Obi-Wan smiled at her his eyes showing the happiness he felt to hear that. "I love you too." He returned and kissed her on the cheek.

Siri smiled and hugged him tighter. She had always known, but hearing it was wonderful. It was freeing.

Obi-Wan hugged her back. "So...do we do something about this?" He asked. "Or do nothing?"

"What can we do?" Siri asked. It was time to go back to being practical.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just..." He touched her cheek. "We love each other. I never knew how wonderful it could be. Never dreamed of how wonderful it could be."

"I have loved you for awhile," she admitted. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, but felt she should. If she didn't she might never get another chance.

"So have I." He said with a slight smile. "But to be this way with you, to touch you, and know you love me too. Its so wonderful."

"I wish we would have told each other earlier," Siri admitted, kissing his cheek.

"Me too." He said. "But I never would have given in. I see a whole new perspective on life now. I want to live it, with you."

"I wish we could," Siri whispered more to herself than anyone else.

He nodded. "We'll just have to keep it like this. As much as we can."

Siri nodded in return though she knew that wouldn't be possible. "You know, we are trying to being rational," she laughed gently, not liking how serious it was all feeling.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded taking Siri's hand and kissed it. "I know just I'm not sure what to do. I've never been in love and I just...don't want this feeling to go away. I feel happy with you."

"Even if we are apart, we can keep that feeling," Siri tried to sound more sure than she felt.

Obi-Wan nodded kissing her forehead.

Siri smiled, snuggling closer. Affection would be missing from her life for a long time after this. "Obi-Wan, do all these feelings kind of scare you at all?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very. It's so hard to let myself love. I've lost so many people that I love and it hurts, so much."

"Like Qui-Gon?" Siri asked gently, wanting to be careful with this topic.

Obi-Wan nodded, but he meant someone else too. "I've been having a hard time with his death."

"He would have been proud of you," she assured him. That was one thing she was certain of.

"He already was. I knew that. I could see it in his eyes."

Siri nodded. "And he thought you were ready for the Trials," she pointed out.

"I just wish he was here to see it." He admitted.

"He's watching over you, I am sure..." Siri paused, thinking over her own words. "Ok, that would be creepy," she decided, considering what they had just done.

"Maybe he takes breaks." Obi-Wan suggested and kissed her. "You are funny."

"Well the idea of your Master watching us is disturbing," she smiled, kissing him back

"I agree." He nodded. "I want to do something with you, but I don't know what. I don't want this night to end."

"Well, we could sneak out of the Temple," she suggested with a shrug.

"That's become a hobby of yours, hasn't it?" He teased her.

"Hey, how do you know?" she asked, folding one arm over her stomach.

Obi-Wan paused and quickly tried to cover. "I saw you..."

"When?" she asked. She tried to be careful when she would sneak out of the Temple. Since she would soon have to act like a slaver, she tried to pick up on things she would have to know down in the lower levels since she had been given the assignment.

"A few nights ago. Right before I left for Naboo."

Siri blushed. "I thought I was being sly."

"I think you've lost your edge." He teased her. "Want to show me where you go? Its still early."

Siri paused then nodded. "Just remember to get dressed first," she reminded him.

"What you don't think I look good like this?" He looked at her hurt, teasing her.

"I do, but I don't want any other girls to try and steal you," she winked at him.

"Would that make you jealous?" He asked.

"Maybe," she smiled, glad for the lighter topic.

"Well I will make sure that no one steals me but you." He smiled.

"Good, or I will have to use the Jedi mind trick," she waved her fingers over his face as if she was doing so.

"They only work on the weak minded." He pointed out and sat up, keeping Siri in his lap.

"I didn't mean on you, I meant the other girls," she remarked.

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment and started tickling her. "Right."

Siri laughed, batting at his hands, only half heartedly trying to get away.

"You want me all to yourself?" He questioned as he leaned into her kissing her neck as he continued tickling her.

"Maybe," she answered still unable to keep from laughing.

"Don't you worry. I'm all for you." He said looked back at her and wrapped his arms around her holding her like a baby and got up from the bed.

"I'm not a newborn," she pointed out, giving him a look.

"So?" He looked at her with a smirk.

Siri just stuck her tongue out at him then pretending to pout, folding her arms.

"And you wonder why I carry you like this." He kissed her forehead.

"Because I am not fighting you," she answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Obi-Wan sat her down on the ground and touched her cheek. "Because your so childlike."

"Hey!" she protested, pulling back from him. She didn't like it when adults did that, though it hadn't happened often. She pretended to look upset.

Obi-Wan took her hands. "What are you going to do about it?" He teased.

"I'll think of something," she insisted. Usually she would have something in mind, but she hadn't expected him to challenge her back.

"Right." He rolled his eyes, still teasing her and found his pants on the floor and slipped them on.

Siri just shot him a look of her own, in response to his eye roll, then went over to find her own clothes, starting to pull them on.

"So where do you go to at night?" He asked.

"I thought you knew of the place, Master Kenobi," she said his title with some sarcasm, good-naturedly.

"I just know you leave, but not where you go, Padawan Tachi."

"You know, if we use titles, what we did could have been an abuse of your power," she teased, the idea just coming to her.

"I have such power over you." He teased back putting the rest of his clothes on.

Siri's mouth dropped open in surprise. Instead of saying anything in response, she just picked up one of his pillows, and then threw it at him with a sly smile.

Obi-Wan caught it and pretended to look serious and then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh oh?" Siri felt herself smile slightly seeing the look in his eye.

In a flash Obi-Wan was at her side and hit her with the pillow playfully. "I would never hurt you Siri...I take care of you."

"And don't want to hurt you either..." she admitted, serious, though she tried to make it sound light. She knew that before the sunset tomorrow, he would be hurt by what she would do.

"At the rate you'rr going, you won't." He smiled.

"Hey! I am tough!" she insisted, defensively. Not even Obi-Wan could hint at her being weak.

"No no. I mean..." He put a hand on her cheek. "You're too sweet to me and love me too much."

"Maybe," she smirked in response, as if maybe to say he shouldn't be too certain of that.

"Now, I'm going to buy my girl a drink." He smiled taking her hand and started leading her to the door.

Siri smiled, squeezing his hand back before letting it drop. "Know of any good places?" she asked

"Not really, I was going to let you lead." He led her out of his room and motioned for her to be very quiet.

Siri nodded and led the way to the door, hoping Anakin stayed asleep. She also hoped no other Jedi were up and around at this time. It would be one thing to explain herself being up, but it would be harder to explain why she and Obi-Wan were both up, and leaving Anakin alone.

"Show the way." He whispered, when they got out of the apartment.

The hallways were dim, as if to remind the Jedi it was nighttime. It seemed to work though, because no one else was in the hallway. The carpeting was soft, she could tell that even with her boots on, and for a moment, Siri wondered if she would find herself missing something so simple on her mission.

Siri nodded then paused, and idea coming to her. A game she had played a few times with the others when they were children. "Tag, you're it" she whispered and tapped his shoulder before hurrying down the hall.

Obi-Wan grinned and started after her. She was so cute when she wanted to be.


	4. Drinking and Dancing

Title: Just One Night

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer and Bethany)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters nor are making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Siri led the way, dodging his attempts to tag her back, until they got to the hanger bay and she leapt into one of the speeders. Once comfortable in the pilot's seat, she glanced over at Obi-Wan with a fake yawn, making it look like she was bored waiting for him. "What's the matter Kenobi, getting old?" she teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Every moment and so are you, Young Apprentice."

Siri's mouth dropped open. "You did NOT just call me that!" she exclaimed as she quickly pulled out of the hanger.

"I think I did Padawan." He smirked at her. "One of the perks of being a Knight."

Siri glared with a pout. She would have crossed her arms if she wasn't piloting. She did not like being called that. In fact, she only allowed Adi to call her that.

Obi-Wan reached over pinching her cheek. "You'll be grown up soon."

"I am grown up, in case you didn't notice," she pointed out, rubbing her cheek gently with one hand.

"Oh I noticed." He smiled. "I'm teasing." He told her.

"I know," she had to give a small smile at this.

"So. Are we there yet?"

"You want to drive?" Siri asked.

"Yeah...I do."

Siri released the controls as if to say 'go for it'. She leaned back in her seat, arms folded behind her head, as if she was lounging in the sun, not flying through large, busy lanes of Coruscant traffic.

Obi-Wan quickly grabbed them. "Hey!"

"You wanted to," she reminded him, sitting back up.

"Ok I changed my mind." He handed them back to her.

Siri smirked, taking the controls again, going back to piloting. She knew she could get him with that trick. She pushed the accelerator so she was speeding past others, weaving between vehicles.

"You know you don't have to go so fast." He pointed out. "We have all night."

"Hey, if you are going to keep putting down my style, you can pilot," she offered, releasing the controls with one hand, glancing at him as if daring him to try it again.

Obi-Wan put her hand back on the controls. "I'm not putting down your style I just saying you are going awfully fast. We're in no hurry."

Siri sighed with a roll of her eyes, but slowed down a bit. However, she was still going faster than most of the other vehicles. She was a good pilot, but didn't need to be nagged. This was supposed to be a good night.

"Besides, just because we are Jedi doesn't mean we should take advantage of the law." He put a hand on her knee stroking it gently.

Siri looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, glancing from him, to his hand on her knee.

Obi-Wan pulled his hand back realizing he may have gone too far. "I'm sorry."

"Just not while I'm piloting, you don't want me to get into an accident," she pointed out. "That would end the evening very quickly."

"If you slowed down we wouldn't have as great of chance." He pointed out.

"But the sooner we get there, the less time we have to worry about it," she remarked.

Obi-Wan just sighed and sat back in the speeder's seat. "You are so difficult." He said.

"I try," she winked, seeing the club she had been sneaking off to at night. She had been to others, but found herself coming back to this one, The Midnight Oasis.

"Is that it?" He asked.

Siri nodded, going lower to find a place to park. "I don't come to these places too often," she admitted. She really didn't like going to them, and lately she found herself enjoying places that weren't like this. Places that were more calm and serene than the clubs.

"Where do you go?" He asked.

"Sometimes on walks, usually quieter places. Just to be outside," she shrugged. It was the truth.

"I'm sure you loved Naboo didn't you?"

"It was beautiful," Siri admitted as they parked in the crowded parking area. "It just leaves sad feelings…" she trailed off, looking at him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know."

Siri got out of the speeder, motioning for him to do the same. She didn't know what to say in response to that, so was silent. Besides, she was readying herself to go into the loud club. The music could be heard clearly, bass booming. The lights flashed, casting colored lighting over the area. However, even with this false lighting, it was a dim area where many different beings went to meet.

Following Obi-Wan came up behind her, taking her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Perhaps one day we can go there on leave."

"You would want to go back?" she asked, a bit surprised. After Qui-Gon's death there, she was certain he would never want to return.

"Naboo didn't cause his death, the Sith did. The place may hold memories yes, but Qui-Gon and I had some good ones while we were there."

"Like what?" Siri asked as she flashed a charming smile at the large alien bouncer. When he frowned, still standing in her way, she sighed. She gave a gentle push of the Force in his mind, and he let Siri and Obi-Wan into the club without a problem

"Like us almost getting eaten." Obi-Wan smiled. "Jar Jar was panicking and Qui-Gon kept him calm."

Siri laughed. "Not much has changed huh?" she asked, thinking of the jumpy Gungan she had met upon her arrival to Naboo.

Obi-Wan shook his head as they entered the club. "Lets not think about it though. This is our night."

Siri smiled as they entered the dim, busy club. "I believe you offered to buy me a drink," she remarked, needing to raise her voice to be heard.

Obi-Wan smiled. "What would you like." He asked as he sat her down at a table.

She paused thinking about it. "Anything Corellian," she answered with an innocent smile.

"Ok...I'll be right back." He told her and quickly came back with a bottle and two shot glasses handing one to her. "This is called Corellian whiskey. I've never had it before..."

Siri laughed. "You are in for a shock then." She remembered the first time she had tasted it. The burning sensation had caused her eyes to water. After a few shots of it, she found it easier to have. Now she barely winced when she had it. She attributed that to her Corellian heritage.

"Is it strong?" He asked.

Siri nodded with a smile. "Yes!" She didn't know if Obi-Wan ever drank, but knew this would be something extreme for him.

Obi-Wan poured the shots and lifted his class towards hers. "To us."

"To us," she touched her glass against his, the sound of it drowned out by the music, before she tossed her head back, downing the alcohol. Siri was pleased that she could swallow it without more than a shiver as it burned her throat.

He smiled as he took the shot and set it down on the table. He looked fine for a moment but then his eyes widened and put his hand up to his throat and started coughing up the strong drink. "Blast." He wheezed.

Siri laughed and patted his back in response.

Coughing for a few more moments Obi-Wan looked back up at her, cheeks flushed seeing she had taken to the alchol with no problem. "Give me another." He said, voice horse.

"You sure? This is strong stuff," she pointed out

"I can handle it." He informed her. "Especially if you can."

"I have gotten used to it. Besides, I am Corellian," she pointed out

"So it comes naturally?" He raised his eyebrow as he poured himself another shot and slowly sipped it, looking like his was about to cough it up but did not allow himself too, swallowing it.

"Better," Siri complimented him, pouring herself another shot, and swallowing it quickly

"See I can do it." He pointed out. "I've had whiskey before just not Corellian. It's a bit different." He forced down another shot, finding them more and more easy to take.

Siri took her own shot before answering. "So the perfect Padawan wasn't always perfect...interesting..." She would have thought Obi-Wan would have stayed away from alcohol. Of course, aside from an occasional glass of wine at a formal function, Siri didn't drink alcohol much. She had tried more types of alcohol in the past month than she had in her entire life.

Obi-Wan moved his chair over to Siri and he wrapped his arm around her. "No one is perfect."

Siri smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment, until the familiar throat burning sensation had lessened. "I always thought you were trying to be perfect though." It was nice to know he admitted to not being perfect.

"I was and failed." He took another shot. "Worked out well huh?" He asked already feeling the affects of the alcohol.

"Yep," she laughed, taking another shot. Her tolerance was a bit more than Obi-Wan's, though not by much she was also smaller than he was.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"Well, there is dancing," she pointed out, motioning to the dance floor were a number of the couples were dancing in very suggestive movements.

"I can't dance." He told her.

"Come on, let's try...or else we can wait for a slow one...you can dance to a slow one, right?" Siri asked. She had learned some dancing on her visits, and had danced with a few men she met. However, she never even allowed them to kiss her. She was still a Jedi. Even without visiting clubs, she knew slow dancing was simple.

"Uh...I've never done it before." He admitted.

"Have you at least seen a slow dance?" Siri asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes. I've seen it but not done it." He answered looking over the other couples that were dancing to the fast pace music.

"It isn't that hard," she assured him. "You just have to do what you feel is right by moving with the music."

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

Siri nodded. "Alright." She reached her hand to take his, leading him past some beings to the dance floor.

Obi-Wan looked around at all the other dancers with a small wince wondering if he could even do that.

"Don't worry about the others...trust me..." she whispered, having to lean close to him to do so, over the noise of the club.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I think I've had just enough alcohol for this." He whispered back.

"We have more if you need," she laughed. She could feel the alcohol in her system as well. It wasn't enough to impair her judgment, but enough to loosen up.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Smart Alec." Siri just gave a small smile back and led him onto the dance floor. "All right what do I do?" He asked.

"Just move with the music," Siri suggested, as if it was the mostly logical thing in the universe, quickly finding the beat in the music. Obi-Wan nodded watching the way she was moving and wrapped an arm around her and stared to move as well.

"Good, but still a bit too stiff," she laughed at his attempts and started to move with the music, hoping it would help him catch on. She watched him as he tried to loosen up as they danced together, trying to copy her moves.

"Much better, see, is this so hard?" she asked with a grin, seeing Obi-Wan starting to catch on, and his moves looked more natural.

"Yes." He said acting like it was the most difficult thing in the world, teasing her though.

"You are enjoying it, I can tell," she remarked, not stopping her movements. She could tell that he was pleased with himself, and she was pleased for him as well. He might never need to know how to dance like this, but he was having fun.

"This is the worst experience of my life." He replied sarcastically.

Siri stopped and looked at him folding her arms, the look on her face clearly showing that she didn't believe him.

Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her towards him and started moving with her, holding her close.

Siri wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to kiss him while dancing, getting closer. They were starting to dance more like the other couples around them. She smiled as Obi-Wan kissing her back, and then felt his moves become more suggestive and she danced that way in response.

"I didn't know you had it in you...." Siri murmured, uncertain if he could hear her over the music.

Obi-Wan grinned as they continued to dance as he held her very close to his body. "Am I doing this right?" He asked, "Because it feels right."

"If it feels right, then it is," she smiled. He had picked up on it quickly. She found it hard to believe he had no dance experience ever. However, Jedi training had helped her become limber and graceful when it came to dancing, so she knew his training might be helping him now. "And you are good."

"A natural?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she teased him.

Obi-Wan slid a hand down her hip holding her. "You are gorgeous."

"You aren't bad yourself." It was still strange to hear him say things like that to her, so her comments, while true, were in a teasing manner.

"Mmhmm." He kissed her. Obi-Wan pulled her off the dance floor and continued to kiss her.

The next thing he knew they were back in his apartment, in his room and he laid Siri back against the bed, kissing her deeply.

"Should I guess what will happen next?" Siri asked, voice teasing, but she could feel her heartbeat quicken, looking up at him.

"Three times in one night. Think we can handle it?" He asked.

Siri nodded. "I think so. And I want to..."

"Me too. He pulled open her tunic and dove into her kissing her neck passionately.

Siri started to kiss him back deeply, hands moving over him, pulling off his tunic. She wasn't as shy as she had been before. She was not at all what a person could consider experienced, but she knew how she could be with him.

Obi-Wan took her hand squeezing it as they continued to kiss just being lead by their passion.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Title: Last Night

Rating: PG

Authors: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer and Bethany)

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters nor are making any money off of this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Siri slipped out of Obi-Wan's arms, reluctantly. It was very late, or early morning, depending on how one viewed it. The sun would be rising in just a short time. She had fallen asleep in his arms; painfully aware it would have to end. She looked at him, sadness in her features. How could she just leave him? She loved him, and he loved her. How could she just leave him like this?

She had to though. She had to put aside her own feelings, and be the Jedi she knew she could be. Shivering as she slid out from under the warm blankets. She dressed silently, unable to look at Obi-Wan as she did. Force, this was all much more complicated now. Finally dressed, she knew she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. However, she couldn't wake him up to do it. He would ask her what was going on, and she couldn't tell him. Also, she didn't want to see how upset he would be by this. She considered leaving him a holo message that he could get when he woke up. That idea changed when she saw paper and a pen on his desk.

She sat at his desk, pen resting on the paper as she looked at him. She forced herself to turn her attention to the paper.

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_I am sorry for what I have to do. I have to leave. It has nothing to do with last night. In fact, last night has made this even harder. It was the best night of my life. I have loved you since we were young. I was too proud and too stubborn to admit it. I also assumed you knew. I never thought you felt the same way. I only wish that we had told each other sooner. I am glad that we both finally admitted it. Better late than never. However, it is because of my love for you that this is so hard. Leaving like this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I wish I could stay. However, our duty as Jedi cannot be ignored._

_Also, I will not be able to contact you, nor you contact me. I would do anything to make it so it was different. However, I know it cannot be._

_I know our paths will cross again. I do not know when or where, but they will. I will return one day to the Temple. And to you. But until that time, I will be unable to contact you. It pains me to do this. I never wanted to hurt you, but I know this will. And for that, I am truly sorry._

_Just keep this night in your memories. I will love you forever, Obi-Wan. I hope the Force keeps you safe, and brings you only happiness in your life._

_Yours forever,_

_Siri_

Once the letter was written, she placed it on the pillow she had been laying on just minutes before. She made sure it was clearly visible, so he would be read it.

She looked over at Obi-Wan and felt her strength waver. She had to go though. Not just for the Jedi, but also for all the beings she could save. She would go through much, but she promised herself she would come back as a Knight. He looked so much like a child for a moment and she knew that no matter what happened, how she felt about it would never change. Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead, gently. "I love you Obi-Wan..." she whispered, then headed for the door.

She paused once more, looking at him. He looked at peace asleep like that. A peace she was sure had been missing since Qui-Gon's death. For him to look peaceful now mean that he would soon have that peace again. It was a slight reassurance.

With a sigh, she turned and walked out of the room, out of the apartment, and to her new life.

A few hours later Obi-Wan stirred awake and smiled as he woken up expecting to have Siri right next to him as he reached over to stroke her cheek he felt nothing but air and as he opened his eyes he found he was alone.

"Siri?" He asked looking around the room and looked down seeing the note and picked it up reading it. He never knew how quickly his whole heart could crash from words on a piece of paper. It did though and his heart breaking from it. It couldn't be true, she couldn't have just left him like this. Obi-Wan frantically got up and pulled on his pants and tunic and rushed out of his room and to the com and keyed in Siri's number waiting for her to answer. But there was none. He tired again, and again, and still no one answered. He just shook his head, devastated and pulled on his boots rushing out of his apartment to hers, which was down the hall.

He knocked and there was no answer. He knocked again and there was still no answer. Finally after a few more he went into the apartment finding it just as it was. No one was there though and he rushed to Siri's room finding it cleaned out. Adi's things were still there but Siri's things were gone. "What the hell was going on!" Obi-Wan exclaimed to himself and just left the apartment heading for the hanger.

He spent an hour looking for her in the Temple's six different hangers and she was nowhere to be found. He kept trying her com and there was still no answer. It was as if her whole existence had been erased.

This letter he held in his hand was the only thing he seemed to have of her but the way she wrote it. It was as is she was never coming back, and that worried him. He couldn't go through his life without her. Not now. He couldn't lose someone he loved again. He went back to his apartment and just stood at the door for a moment. He had never been in so much pain in his life. Even Qui-Gons death did not affect him like this. He loved Siri and now he had lost her.

And how she had written the letter it would be for a very long time. He didn't know how he could go on without her. Going into his room he closed to door and just started crying. He understood now. He understood why the Code forbid love. It was to protect them. Now he wished he had listened. No, he was glad he had not listened. This was a lesson to show him that love was not for a Jedi and he would always follow it. Always.

Only a few days later Obi-Wan returned to Siri's quarters and knocked on the door. He had seen Adi was back and was hoping Siri was with her.

Adi opened the door and for a moment a flicker of surprised crossed her features. "Obi-Wan, this is a surprise," she opened the door a bit more to allow him in. She knew why he was there, and knew the news she would have to tell him would be hard. Adi knew her Padawan was a good friend of Obi-Wan's. She had even told Adi how they had stayed up all night talking before she had come back so they could leave on their mission.

Obi-Wan came into her apartment and gave her a bow out of respect. "Hello Master Gallia. I'm actually here to see Siri."

Adi paused, a tired look on her face. "Siri is no longer here."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She is gone," Adi answered vaguely, distain in her voice, that she found easy to place there. She had prepared herself though, as had Siri.

"Where?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"I don't think I should discuss that."

"Master Gallia please. She is my friend."

"Siri Tachi is no longer a Padawan at the Temple," Adi answered

"What?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Why? Where is she?"

Adi gave him a stern look. "She is gone, as I told you."

"Where? You must know!" He gave her a desperate look. "Please tell me."

Adi sighed. She couldn't tell Obi-Wan the truth. But the lie would hurt him more than she wanted to. At least this soon after Qui-Gon's death. "She is not coming back."

Obi-Wan felt his heart fall as he looked at Adi, hurt. "Is she...dead?" He managed.

"To me she is," Adi replied after a moment

Obi-Wan stared at her again trying to figure her statement out. "Has she turned to the dark side?"

"It is close enough," she replied coolly.

"How?" He whispered, head hanging. "I just...saw her..."

"We spoke and words were exchanged..." she sighed shaking her head. She really was worried about her Padawan.

"So that's it? She's gone?"

Adi nodded. "It was her choice."

"Just..." Obi-Wan felt his emotions taking over and he just turned to leave. He couldn't handle this. Not now. He couldn't lose Siri too.

"Do you need something?" Adi asked him as he turned around. She could tell this upset him, but the Council had agreed this had to be a secret between Council members and Siri.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he left her quarters.

The trip back to his quarters seemed so long and drug out to the point where he wondered if he was even going in the right direction. He was in pain, a pain he had felt before. Loss. He had experienced much pain in his life. Yet this was even stronger. A nagging pain to where he felt himself begging to the Force to make it stop. His heart was tearing from his soul and there was no way to relieve the pain he was in. He had to live with it.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Obi-Wan looked up and saw he had arrived at his apartment, which he shared with his young apprentice. He looked at the name on the door, which read, Kenobi/Skywalker. It once had read Jinn/Kenobi, but since Qui-Gon's death and Obi-Wan's Knighting they had changed it. Obi-Wan still hadn't gotten accustomed to seeing it, but it seemed he would have to get used to many things.

Pressing the button to go in, Obi-Wan watched as the door slid open. He stood there though, just a bit long, before stepping in. He heard the door close behind him and felt relief knowing that the closed door allowed some kind of privacy, something he desperately wanted.

How could this have happened? Adi wouldn't have lied to him, so he could rule that theory out but how could Siri actually leave the Jedi? It was her dream to be a Knight, a defender of the peace and protector of the galaxy. She worked so hard for it and now she was just throwing it away?

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved would do this, would leave the Jedi…leave him.

Then Obi-Wan paused in his thoughts. Him. He wasn't concerned for the Jedi he was concerned for himself. He was being selfish. He wanted Siri to stay for him, to be there for him, to love him. And he was angry for her not thinking of him.

She must have known she was leaving, came to say goodbye to him in the most intimate was possible. She must have really loved him then, to be that way with him.

It didn't matter anymore though. She was gone. She and Adi had gotten into a fight and this time Siri left, for good. Siri and Adi had gotten into many fights over their years. It was normal. Even he and Qui-Gon fought. Being with each other so much took its tolls on the Master and Padawan teams. Fights did occur but they were most often resolved. Obi-Wan had learned not to push Qui-Gon. When the Jedi Master said something, he meant it, and after a while Obi-Wan would not challenge him. Siri, however, wanted to challenge everyone and everything. She would show respect to the Master's but she still most often thought she was right and hated anyone to prove her wrong. If she kept doing this Adi might have thought it best to do exercises with her. Siri would have refused and stormed out proclaiming she was done with the Jedi.

Obi-Wan had a hard time imagining her doing such a thing but this was Siri. She was unpredictable, something he liked at times, but not this unpredictability.

It was his fault he was feeling this way. This was Siri's choice, not his. Jedi were not prisoners to their life at the Temple. They could choose to leave the order. Many did. They either didn't want this life or found they were not meant to be a Jedi Knight. But Siri was. He knew it. He had seen visions of them fighting together, side by side. Did those visions not apply anymore? Was he going to watch his vision fade out into nonexistence? Perhaps. He couldn't see the future and the Force was not showing him the way. He couldn't even feel the Force, only the pain that had consumed in.

Why did he let himself get attached? Why did he have to fall in love? He had learned many years ago the dangers of falling in love and becoming attached. Why had he allowed himself to falling into this trap again? Why did he not guard his heart and emotions? Why did he have to be so stupid?

These questions ran through his mind over and over again and the only answer he could arrive at was that, he made a mistake. He had a chance to redeem himself of his emotions and he blew it. Again. When would he learn? Today. Today he learned never to give into this weakness of his. Today to he would make himself stronger than he had ever been before. He would no longer be depressed about Qui-Gon's death or Siri's departure. He would act like a real Jedi from now on. He was going to be the Jedi Knight he had to be.

"Help me Master." The soft whisper came from his lips and he sighed looking over his apartment. He sun had barely come up. This was the time Obi-Wan could normally get up and begin his mediations. He knew exactly what he would be meditating on today.

Walking into his room Obi-Wan went through his normal morning routine. He took a shower and got himself ready for the day and then went to his window to meditate. He found mediation hard though. The nagging voice alerting him to his pain was there and distracting him. Obi-Wan refused to listen and opened himself up to the Force, releasing the pain to it. And relief came. He came out of mediation almost an hour later and immediately felt better. He had learned about love and was going to uphold the code. A Jedi shall not know love.

After his futile attempts at making some kind of breakfast for Anakin he gave up and went to the cafeteria and got some, bringing it back to his apartment for his apprentice. He was starting to get used to the fact he now had a young boy to care for but he knew the others in the Temple would help him adjust. He wasn't in this alone.

Coming back into his apartment he saw Anakin sitting at the table waiting for him. "Hi." The boy greeted him. "Where did you go?"

Obi-Wan held up the food to show Anakin. "Breakfast. My attempts were…unsuccessful." He said dryly and made his way towards the table setting the food out for Anakin.

"Thank you, Master." He boy grinned at him but Obi-Wan found himself unable to smile back and he just nodded. Anakin immediately picked up on this and frowned. "Master? What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan asked looking at the boy. He hadn't heard a word Anakin had said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What is wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan answered. "Nothing for you to be concerned about. I want you to concentrate on training today."

Anakin looked him over, skeptically and Obi-Wan was once again surprised at Anakin's insight. Most children would just accept this but Anakin could tell something was amiss. Thankfully he said nothing more and just smiled. "Alright. We are learning more about the code today in class."

"Well my lessons should go with what you are learning in class. The code is the most important thing in a Jedi's training. It is who we are and what we live by."

Anakin nodded. "I know. So what are you going to teach me today?" He asked as he ate his food.

Obi-Wan's eyes became distant as he looked up and passed Anakin out the window in his apartment. He shut his eyes as his mind drifted to Siri once again but he shut the thoughts off and then answered his apprentice…

"Love."


End file.
